rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rick Sanchez
Unlock the articles, please! No one can update the articles about the two main characters if they both remain locked. YoungMrH (talk) 16:41, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Rick does not still reside in prison Rick escaped the prison in the rickshank redemption, so this is not true BobTheLordOfBob (talk) 23:34, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Add data regarding Rick's "death" Could someone add information about how Rick is technically dead? As in, his body has been destroyed however his mind still exists within Quantum Rick. Also, this page is outdated because Rick no longer resides within the prison; he has destroyed it. DanZFLT (talk) 20:02, April 6, 2017 (UTC) I don't know where the information came from that Rick is "60 years old". I came to this site to see for myself how old Rick was, especially after I found (through the Rick and Morty official Rickstaverse, which I believe is canon) out that Rick is 80 years old. I attached a screenshot for proof. Please review evidence that he is 60, because this Instagram description clearly states that he's 80. I think the page on Rick is currently outdated because as of season 3 he is now out of the federation prison and back to living in the Smith family house. Plus his status should be updated to Original body-deceased, mind-alive. Wikiti98 (talk) 00:55, June 28, 2017 (UTC) The flesh curtains Just a small detail but it states (In the episode Get Schwifty, it was revealed that when Rick was somewhere in his college years or in his 20's, he, Birdperson, and Squanchy were in a rock band called "The Flesh Curtains".) I think it was later in ricks life, more into his 30s and ill explain why. In the Big Trouble In Little Sanchez episode we see Rick's Operation Phoenix to be a collection of clones at younger points in his life. Approximating each body at 8 years older than the last that would put the final body at roughly 32 years of age. This final body has the same haircut we see on rick in the pictures on bird persons wall where we see the flesh curtains band. One part of Rick's beliefs I don't think that by saying "if you need something, you get it", Rick supported communism or socialism. I think he just meant healthy market trade, which has nothing to do with left-wing "economy". With regards to personality, season three episode one suggests that Rick's sociopathic disregard of life stems from his understanding that there are unlimited realities. Since there are always more alternate worlds and versions of people, Rick has gotten used to doing whatever he wants and walking away to a new reality if he gets tired of the consequences. This observation does stem from what was said in the fake memory of his back story but it makes a lot of sense. Also, perhaps mention how machiavellian Rick can be a manipulator. Again, this is most evident in season three episode one with how he exiles Jerry from the family. Tehcnically, he wasn't the one to exile Jerry. Jerry gave Beth an ultimatum between himself and her father, and she chose Rick. Ejbicke (talk) 17:37, August 4, 2017 (UTC) This article needs a lot of work for being the main character This article is full of spelling errors, and grammar issues that are really jarring when trying to read it. For some reason the biography is missing entire chunks that came from episodes that aren't very recent, but also has details of episodes that are almost unnecessary. The biggest thing that got me was this dumb "Crimes" list that includes corpse mutation, BUT IT'S RATS AND BUGS, I'm pretty sure killing roaches and rats isn't illegal anywhere. Why would you lock a page but not fix the page's issues? Mojave mo problems (talk) 12:58, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed Mohave mo problems - I msg'd one of the admin on the Counsel PissCoveredOcelot and recommend you to contact a different admin in the History section to speak about this. Fandoms should be protected but at the same time allowed to edit so fans can contribute. I noticed the grammar errors as well, and Rick more or less experiments on aliens vs builds robots (only butter making robot comes to mind) among other things. You can leave invisible notes within a Wikia's source code that explains 'why' a article is locked & more notes about when it can possibly be unlocked during a time if vandalism is truly an issue. I think that the first or last week of each month it should be unlocked - that would cut down on bad editing but allow good edits to be made. It's very easy to fix bad edits as well too. Jeydo (talk) 18:15, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Age In Rest and Ricklaxation, his age is confirmed to be 70. Can someone change this? [[User:Gerald-XR-Donovan|'Carol McCormick']] ('[[User talk:Gerald-XR-Donovan|'T]]|'[[User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan|'B]]|''' ''') 08:36, August 28, 2017 (UTC) + 1, I was just about to mention this. NubileEye (talk) 23:32, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Rick's Canon age Toxic Rick claims he's been "bottled up for 70 years", giving an age to Rick. FufuTheGargoyle (talk) 00:58, August 30, 2017 (UTC)FufuTheGargoyle This still needs changing to 70 ... Mysterious Editor (talk) 22:48, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Actually it needs to be 80, from the Instagram of warp_to_councilofricks which was part of a pre-season 2 promotion that we know is legit because it promised clips from the not-yet-released season 2. https://www.instagram.com/warp_to_councilofricks/ The comment itseld says "Dont get me wrong, I look DAMN good for 80, but no one can see their bald spot this many times at once and not feel a little weird." This is in the absolute bottom right "quadrant." Gentlemaam (talk) 03:55, September 8, 2017 (UTC) There's Two Different Answers On The Forum Regarding Rick's Age I'm not sure who, but someone put he's 'seventy' in one section of the page and 'sixty' in another. And if I remember correctly, Rick stated something about being 'sixty'. I'm actually not sure who brought up that he was even 'eighty' or 'seventy' in the first place because that's incorrect for severly reasons, especially the fourteen year gap in which Rick 'left'. CreativeRose (talk) 04:28, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :Well, Rick is at least seventy. In season 3 episode 6, "Rest and Ricklaxation" Toxic Rick as he is just freed from the toxic tanker, says "After seventy years of being bottled up inside a belches sentimental jackass, I finally get to live my own life!" (13:10 in the episode) This contradicts your point, You also fail to give proper evidence on him saying he was sixty, as well as why this is incorrect based upon how it would mess with the fourteen year gap. Why does it mess with it? The point that Rick is eighty was brought up due to one of the promotions that Adult Swim and Rick and Morty's team threw on Instagram during the S2-S3 hiatus. This included several clips from the upcoming S3, and some of the small picture "quadrants," as there were large scenes made from smaller pictures that could be examined to look for the special content. In these quadrants, there were official messages "from" Rick. One of these messages in the Council of Ricks scene says: "Dont get me wrong, I look DAMN good for 80, but no one can see their bald spot this many times at once and not feel a little weird." It is the very last section, on the very right and very bottom slot. Now, this could have been a mistake on part of the team, but the dialogue in the actual episode is pretty hard to chalk it up to "someone in the media team screwed up" as Roiland would know how old Rick is and fix the problem with the script. Also if you actually looked at the reasoning in the point above, you would know that. Gentlemaam (talk) 06:51, October 19, 2017 (UTC) "It has been mentioned multiple times that Rick has been absent from the family for at least fourteen years and it wasn't until one year before the events of "Something Ricked This Way Comes" when Rick finally returned to the Smith house on January 15th." No, that should be "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind". :Given the presence of time travel and stuff, if there is any disparity about his stated age we can probably just explain it that way. talk2ty 21:16, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Autism Still no mention of his self-described autism? TerranRich (talk) 20:36, October 23, 2017 (UTC) 'Murdering Innocent People' I don't think any of the examples given are valid regarding the assertion that Rick has taken multiple innocent lives. King Jellybean - serial rapist. His Clones - Devoid of his consciousness, I don't think the bodies he destroys with an axe could be counted as 'lives', nor the act as 'murder'. Mention of it here is probably bringing up a philosophical debate that could just be avoided. Members of the Galactic Federation in The Wedding Squanchers - The combat that ensues after the Galactic Militia conduct a sting operation on behalf of what is depicted as an evil, oppressive regime, does not seem like murder of innocent lives on Rick's part. Government officials of The Purge Planet - Isn't the whole gruesome point that it's morally justifiable to kill the people that decreed The Festival as means to subjugate the lower classes? I'm not saying Rick hasn't taken innocent lives. I'm also not saying that I can think of any. ZugeKege (talk) 22:49, November 15, 2017 (UTC) All the gear police on gear planet? All secret service of the president working in the oval office? Many people from the original Earth he turned into monsters? EmperorTalax (talk) 04:21, May 25, 2018 (UTC) UPDATE IT NOW!!!!!!!!!! Rick's page is SERIOUSLY OUT OF DATE! THE BIOGRAPHY NEEDS TO BE FIXED!! GET TO IT ALREADY!!! Draggon753 (talk) 08:50, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Rick's canon autism I feel like it could be important to add Rick's canon autism into his trivia page (from honestly the scene where he plays Minecraft and asks if it's popular with autistic people cuz he's starting to loooove it). It's an important trait of his, especially considering that the show's producer Dan Harmon himself is autistic, and I noticed it doesn't seem to be anywhere on his page? Rick's first appearance can't be in "Doc and Mharti". In that video he is not Rick yet. It's his early version just called Doc, based on the Back to the future character. misleading pronoun in lead section in the lead section of this page, after mentioning Beth but without mention of Jerry, it introduces Morty as "their son". Seeing as Rick is Morty's grandfather, not father, this should probably be changed to say "her son". However, since the page appears to be under full-protection and thus I can't fix it myself, could someone with permission please do so? Thanks!--Macks2010 (Talk) 15:05, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Regular Rick I think this should be listed as an alias as this is how he refers to himself after the re-merger of Healthy Rick and Toxic Rick in Rest and Ricklaxation when his skin darkens. I used to think he had a darker skin tone due to some kind of Latino heritage ("Sanchez") but given how his skin brightens when he becomes "Healthy Rick", perhaps it's due to the toxins in his system? Sort of like how jaundice normally yellows the skin, but given he probably consumes strange brews it could be some other condition. talk2ty 21:13, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Rick should be only considered anarchist There is no proof he is a socialist nor an anarcho-capitalist. The creators confirmed he would be considered anarchist, though his beliefs are far from our simple political spectrum. Interview with the creators For the sake of semantics, he is best described as libertian or anarchist. His core political philosophy is that he believes in absolute personal freedom - that is the text. Subtextually however, he doesn't 'hate' governments in the same sense as stereotypical anarchism: that there should be a complete elimination using force. He embodies the same beliefs, not the protest drive due to his extreme apathy and belief in nihilism. He does actively protest against an extreme authorian government, as it does actively use violent methods to enforce its laws - compare his opinions of the Citadel with the Gal. Fed. In terms of Left-Right wing, its hard to hell because of his apathy, therefore should just be described as either extreme libertian or purely anarchic. (Rynderend (talk) 20:55, October 5, 2019 (UTC)) Can we Rename this article? Hey this article is just called Rick Sanchez, could we rename it to Rick Sanchez C-137 to clarify its the Rick we follow?